Can I make you do such a thing?
by Dark secret
Summary: In Egypt, a priest and an OC are bickering enemies while their friends and family try to get them to love each other. Like Much Ado about Nothing, (Shakespeare) except with a Yugioh twist. please review
1. Act of kindness

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I could be sued for and because some of this is based off of Much Ado about Nothing by Shakespeare, it might have some quotes or something similar. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF SHAKESPEARE'S so please don't sue me! -_-;
    Dancing in the overflowing wind,
    The desert in the palm of my hand is
    Where my thoughts are.
    The flickering gold
    Of the sinking sun
    Burns everything
    I see.
    Don't say anything anymore.
    I can't hear.
    Well, only the whisper of my once-trembling heart,
    Far away...
    You smile,
    And become a dazzling shadow
    Beyond these arms of mine.
    Hotter than the scorched sands,
    Tears flow
    From my heart.
    Before the sky burns itself out,
    I want to know:
    What kind of place
    Is that shining bird returning to?
    Don't say anything any more.
    I can't hear.
    Well, only the whisper of my once-trembling heart,
    Growing farther way...
    If someday I am reincarnated,
    I will become the flame that protects you,
    Then, never again...

"Go Dark Magician!" Yugi cried as the Dark Magician appeared from the Duel Disks holographic system. Instantly, a Magician wearing purple clothing and a green wand came forth, ready for battle. 

"Then I play this card!" The opponent cried. Laying down the monster, the holographic system began to work as a large black dragon came into play. "The Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

As the magician stared at the dragon that stared back, the Magician stared deep into the red eyes of the dragon. 

"Yeoji…" the magician smiled unhearing to his duelist as the dragon roared and the sky filled with a shimmering light.

"That was the song that was sung to me by her. By Yeoji. It's been forever since I last saw her. Myself, being reincarnated into the Dark Magician and her, being the Red Eyes Black Dragon, our souls may live in the cards, but our hearts live in the sky. My story of how she and I came to be…"

A Priest named Mahaado glared silently to himself as he stared out a small window of the palace. The Pharaoh was visiting a nearby neighbor of the kingdom for a friendly visit and decided to take the priests Mahaado and Karim with him while the other's stayed behind. They were leaving for Flaim, a small kingdom north east of theirs. 

Mahaado sniffed the air annoyed. Thinking about the other priests, who were going to stay behind to watch the palace, only one thought came to his mind: 

"Lucky bastards."

Angrily putting one hand on the windowsill and his chin in his hand, Mahaado sniffed again. "It's cold up there." He snarled speaking aloud to himself not noticing the figure coming up behind him. "And it's wet too. And not at all like home. It's dank, dark, smelly…"

"And because Yeoji is there too right?" a voice said behind him. 

Turning to see Akunadin with the Millennium eye shining in his face, Mahaado slightly pouted and turned away. "She has such a way with words." He responded coolly. "To tell you the truth, I think Pharaoh is taking me just out of fun. He wants me to suffer. And for a whole month. A WHOLE MONTH. He's making me stay over at that barbaric-…"

"Oh shut up Mahaado." Akunadin responded. "We all know very well how you feel about Yeoji and Flaim. Almost too well. But Pharaoh has chosen you and Karim so you two must go by his decision. No matter how cruel it may be, you must obey Pharaoh. Besides, you and Yeoji haven't seen each other for years. Maybe you might get along this time around."

Now it was Mahaado's turn. "Oh shut up." He snarled. "It's bad enough I have Seto looking over my shoulder every second watching for me to slip up so he can disgrace me. You had better not be starting!" 

Akunadin shook his head. "Why are always so angry with her?" he asked. "All she did was put a frog or two in your slipper and then you got those horrible looking bumps on your feet."

Mahaado's face stood dull. "I couldn't walk for a week." 

"Well that too."

Mahaado only shook his head. "And to top all this off, I have to leave tomorrow and leave all the Millennium items behind." 

***

Mahaado sighed as he stepped off the chariot onto the sand of Flaim. It looked much like his own kingdom except for one thing: the people. 

The leader of Flaim, a man by the name of Spark, stepped out to greet the Pharaoh after they arrived at the palace. The palace itself was not big, but rather it was square-ish and flat. Designs of golden birds danced on the edges. Pharaoh stepped out, his golden upside down triangle dangling from his neck, gleaming in the sun. He wore white robes, a guesture of friendly and equal symbolism. "Spark!" Pharaoh said happily as Karim stood to his left and Mahaado vainly trying not to sulk stood at his right. 

"Pharaoh!" Spark cried embracing him in a tight hug. "It has been too long." Spark wore a long green robe with light blue attire underneath. The robe had small gold birds on the edges and down the front while the blue was pure and unmarked. He wore a thick ringlet of gold around his head, which held back his long blue bangs and hair. On his left, his elife-brother, Boro stood. Elife was the term in Flaim for a non-family member so close to one's heart, they could put a dagger at your throat and you would trust them not to cut. 

Boro had light brown-tan hair, his gray eyes shone with discipline and honor. He wore a white robe also and a sword in a silver hilt by his side. A medium ringlet of gold embraced his forehead and small armbands of gold hung at his wrist. However, his heart was evil and his eyes were bent upon not the ladies that surrounded him constantly, but Spark's young sister, Yeoji. 

Yeoji was by Spark's right. She wore a long white dress with a white cloth over her head. Around her waist, a thick belt with gold lining lay with a blue stone holding it in place in the front. A long white cape was behind her and gold armbands were on her wrists. A third armband on her right arm was higher up, made simply and plain. In her hand she held a long wood staff with tan around the grip and close to the bottom. Under her right eye, a long black mark resembling the marking from a cheetah fell. However under her hood, her long black hair, her red eyes burned straight into Mahaado's. 

Mahaado only responded with the same burning look.

"Ah Pharaoh!" Spark said happily as he gestured to Yeoji. "I don't think you have seen my sister, Yeoji in a while. Boro is beside her." 

Pharaoh smiled as Yeoji gave a shy smile and bowed to Pharaoh, which he gave a small nod in return. 

Pharaoh grinned up at Spark, Boro, and Yeoji. "And this is Priest Karim and…Mahaado."

Karim gave a deep bow to Spark and a medium bow to Boro and Yeoji. Mahaado also did the same but when bowing to Yeoji, Mahaado nodded slightly. Very slightly.

Pharaoh and Spark exchanged glances secretly and grinned. 

Nevertheless, getting the clue, Pharaoh nudged Mahaado to get him to start the greeting.

"Honorable Sir Spark," Mahaado said as he bowed again. "It is an honor to stay in your lovely palace with your humble and wise council. I pray to the gods we shall be on good terms with one another. I would also like to mention the…honor…it is of seeing your elife and Yeoji once again." 

"Oo! And honor huh? Well I see you've finally developed some manners." Yeoji smirked not missing the sarcasm Mahaado had used when saying, "honor". 

Pharaoh and Spark sighed and grinned to each other. The battle of wits had begun.

Mahaado stood and raised an eyebrow. "Happiness to you Lady Yeoji." He responded. "I see you have aged long and well."

"As to you, Priest Mahaado. I do hope your old bones and rickety back haven't filled with more sand than needed."

Mahaado smirked. "The courtesy in your hall Lady Yeoji is somewhat of late these times."

Yeoji only turned her head. "Later than you think, but not as late as yours."

Karim snickered. 

Seeing he was losing, Mahaado quickly thought. "On my grave, I bless women for bearing me, raising me, and keep company, but I shall die the day I take one for a wife!" 

Turning back, Yeoji smiled and held up her hands. "A dear happiness to women! For I should pity the next woman that should look upon you with eyes of love. All would be only burdened with a suitor such as yourself. I thank Ra I love no one." 

Mahaado flushed angrily and gripped his fists. "Well keep that idea in mind!" he spat. "The next man that goes with you will be dead by morning!"

"Up yours!" Yeoji snarled. "And I hope you die out there in the desert! May Ra pity the world and rid it of your existence!" 

"Bite me!" Mahaado shot back, the argument getting out of control. "Ra pity the world for my existence? He should be spending the precious energy to rid the world of you, you witch!"

"You son of a dog and a-…!" But before Yeoji could finish her sentence, Spark swiftly came up behind her and gripped a hand over her mouth. 

"Bit-…!" But before Mahaado could finish his sentence, Karim plugged his mouth with his hand. 

Letting the two struggle for a minute before calming down, Karim and Spark released their captives. 

"Well…" spark said trying to keep a straight face. "Pharaoh, why don't you come with me? We have matters to discuss. Boro, please take Pharaoh's servants to their chambers and Yeoji, please take Karim and Mahaado to their rooms." 

Yeoji and Mahaado only rolled their eyes. 

***

After Karim had been placed in a guestroom in the east wing, Yeoji took Mahaado to a room next to Karim's. 

"Here." She glared opening the door. 

As Mahaado walked in, he stared around. The bed was neat with white sheets and fluffed pillows. A small cabinet was in the corner with a mirror hanging over it. A window was in the back wall overlooking the rest of the kingdom as evening fell. A sunset was splashed across the sky. 

Yeoji watched as Mahaado's servants struggled to bring his luggage in. "Dinner at sundown." She snapped before slamming the door.

"Can't wait." Mahaado sighed as he rolled his eyes and began unpacking. 

***

"A MONTH!" Mahaado exclaimed loudly. "We're staying for a MONTH!"

Karim nodded. It was just before dinner and he and Mahaado were preparing. "That's what Pharaoh said. "At least or more. And then we go home."

"A MONTH!"

"But it's not that bad here. We have a nice view, everyone has been so polite…"

"A MONTH!"

"And Yeoji's cousin was really nice also…I have seen her before when I last visited, but not as…"

"A MONTH!"

"Mahaado?"

"A Mo-…yes?"

"SHUT UP!"

***

Wearing a longer white robe and his usual priest headdress, Mahaado stepped into the dining hall with Karim. A great table was at the end with Spark in the middle, Pharaoh at his right side. Boro sat next to Yeoji's right and an empty seat at Yeoji's left. On Pharaoh's right sat Areia, Yeoji's cousin and an empty seat next to her. 

Areia was a young pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a light pink dress, almost see through, yet not quite. She had on a heavier and tighter dress underneath so as not to be revealing. Around her waist was a long drape of gold, acting as a belt and a fashion design. Yeoji was dressed the same way, but her dress was light blue and green underneath, with gold armbands. 

Seeing the seating arrangement, Karim clapped a hand on Mahaado's shoulder. "Well my friend. Come back to us in one piece." And before Mahaado could protest, Karim had left to go sit with Areia, who welcomed him greatly. 

Sighing, Mahaado felt Yeoji's sharp glare on him the whole time as he walked up and took a seat next to her. Stiffly, the two quickly moved away from each other, pushing their chairs as far as they dared to go. 

Boro sighed as Yeoji shrunk up to him. "Yeoji, you are acting foolish. You and Mahaado."

Yeoji glared as Mahaado glared back. "Not without good reason." She snapped. 

"Same with you." Mahaado retorted. 

Down the table, Pharaoh and Spark sighed. This was going to be a long night.

***


	2. dance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I could be sued for and because some  
of this is based off of Much Ado about Nothing by Shakespeare, it might  
have some quotes or something similar. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF  
SHAKESPEARE'S so please don't sue me! -_-;  
  
"Pharaoh," Spark said as he and Pharaoh walked down a small garden after  
the meal, skipping the party to catch up onto old times. "I do wish to  
discuss other political and pressing matters, but I have noticed my  
sister has taken a…notice to Mahaado?"  
  
Pharaoh nodded. "Yes I know what you mean. They do have  
certain…interests don't they?" he teased. "As well as Karim and Areia."  
  
Spark grinned. "I don't think that Karim and Areia will have much  
trouble…but what would you say if you and I had a bit of fun with  
Mahaado and Yeoji?"  
  
Pharaoh eyed Spark. "What kind of fun?" he asked warily.  
  
"Well, it seems to me that if we can get them to realize they really do  
love each other, then our countries will be even closer."  
  
Pharaoh grinned and nodded. "We cannot do this alone." He reasoned. "We  
will have to enlist the help of others. But I believe they will be  
willing enough. What about Boro?"  
  
Spark sighed as he folded his hands behind his back. "Boro may be my  
elife, but he has recently been plotting against me, causing trouble for  
Yeoji. I have tried to find someone that could protect her, for I fear  
for her safety, yet no one can stand against her fiery will. I know that  
whoever can make their way into her heart will soon realize she is not  
the monster she makes herself out to be."  
  
Pharaoh nodded. "Yes, it seems so. And I feel that once Yeoji sees the  
compassion Mahaado carries, they will think differently about each  
other."  
  
At that, Pharaoh smiled and put a hand on Spark's shoulder. "That  
settles it! Let us go and tell Karim and Areia of our plans. They will  
be together soon anyway. You, Karim and I will work on Mahaado, your  
ladies of the court and Areia work to Yeoji. And if all goes well, we  
shall have two weddings bonding our kingdoms!"  
  
Spark laughed as he nodded. "To long life and health for you my friend!  
You may have just saved my sister from sheer danger and a life of  
loneliness."  
  
"And to you my old friend." Pharaoh said grinning. "You may have saved  
my priest from the same fate."  
  
***  
  
At the hall, dinner was finished and a great party was being held in the  
courtyard outside. People were dancing and singing, playing music, and  
grabbing masks from a stand next to the musicians. Yeoji and Areia had  
gone off together to get a mask while Mahaado and Karim stood back in  
the crowd. Boro had gone off to his room, for festivities were not his  
strong point.  
  
"Areia!" Yeoji laughed as Areia placed an unhappy mask in front of her  
face. "A strange choice for such a happy person!"  
  
Areia giggled as she stole a glance at Karim over Yeoji's shoulder.  
Turning back to the stand, she picked up a mask with a very beautiful  
face of a young lady on it. "How's this?" she asked. "Do you think  
Priest Karim will notice?"  
  
Yeoji rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I think he will  
notice you better without the mask." She said. "But I am more of an  
animal person." And with that, Yeoji plucked out a fox mask that was  
yellow as the sun with black tipped ears and put it on. "I think you  
should pay Priest Karim a dance for being so kind enough to sit with you  
at dinner. And spend some time with him. You'll see me more often than  
him."  
  
Areia smiled. "Thank you cousin. I owe you a favor."  
  
Yeoji grinned although the mask hid it. "Good luck." She said as she  
watched Areia skip off.  
  
Meanwhile, Karim and Mahaado watched as Yeoji picked up her fox mask.  
"Aren't you going to get a mask Mahaado?" Karim asked. "You might have  
some fun even with Yeoji around. Maybe you should try to get to know her  
better."  
  
Mahaado glared. "I'm not going to commit suicide Karim." He said not  
taking his eyes off of Yeoji.  
  
But at that moment, Areia had bounded up them, the lady mask in her  
hands. "Priest Karim…?" she stammered, blushing.  
  
As Karim looked at Areia, he bowed. "I would be honored lady, if you  
would take me to this dance."  
  
Mahaado made a small "Ugh." Sound as Karim and Areia went off together.  
Looking back at the stand, Yeoji was gone, moved on to another part of  
the courtyard. Slowly inching his way forward, Mahaado suddenly found  
himself at the front of the stand.  
  
All kinds of masks were poking out from the pillar like stand. Some with  
happy faces, some with sad, some with long noses, and still other's that  
had strange faces. Some animals were there as well, including a frog,  
snake, and ibis. However, one caught Mahaado's eye.  
  
A mask, set in the back and behind the others stood a silver fox mask  
like the one Yeoji had, but slightly bigger and heavier. Not really in  
control of himself, Mahaado slowly reached for the mask and before he  
knew what he was doing, put it on and fitted it on his head. As he  
stared out through the eyeholes that had been provided, he swept over  
the crowd with his eyes. Then with a sharp turn, he swept away into the  
crowd.  
  
***  
  
Boro watched the party down below his window; his eyes firmly locked  
onto Yeoji. Watching as she put on the fox mask, watching as she talked  
to her cousin, watching as she walked off and into the crowd. But also,  
Boro was watching Mahaado.  
  
As he watched, a figure came up behind him. He was wearing a red robe  
with white cloth around his waist. His arms showed gold armbands with  
roses etched in them. "Master?" he asked. "What is your wish to order  
your humble servant?"  
  
Boro didn't move as he continued staring out the window. "Barachan, you  
know of my feelings for Lady Yeoji do you not?"  
  
Barachan nodded his black hair swaying. "I have heard you speak of her  
many times master." He said in his sneering slithering voice. "Is there  
a plot you have in mind?"  
  
Boro shook his head. "No. There is nothing I can do to get close to her.  
Every time I try, I fail."  
  
Barachan nodded. "Well sir, you could use other hearts as a stepping  
stone to get to hers."  
  
Instantly, Boro stared at Barachan. "What do you mean?" he snapped. "I  
am in an impatient mood. Spark has been ruler of this kingdom long  
enough. And his sister has been without husband for even longer. It is  
time I stepped in!"  
  
Then Barachan suddenly found his master pinning him up against the wall,  
angrily burning his eyes into his servants. "It should have been mine!  
The crown should have gone to me! I am the oldest, I am more powerful! I  
should rule Flaim! Why bother with outside kingdoms such as Pharaoh's?  
Why, why, why?"  
  
Barachan gasped as his air was slowly being cut off. "Well sir…" he  
choked. "I…you…you could manipulate Karim and Areia…then because Areia  
and Yeoji are so close…get her heart when it is heavy and sad…it will be  
defenseless to your charm!"  
  
Instantly, Barachan found himself on the floor. "That's it!" Boro cried  
as he gripped a nearby candle. "That's IT! By ruining the happiness of  
that idiot Karim and Areia, I get the heart of Yeoji and then by simply  
taking out Spark, I can claim the land of Flaim!"  
  
Turning to Barachan, Boro grinned evilly, "I want you to find a lady  
close to the resemblance of Areia, she should not be hard to find. Then  
get the lady to wear this cloak. It makes anyone look like anyone you  
want it to. Wait until Areia and Karim proclaim their love for each  
other and then take her and trick Karim into thinking that what he sees  
is Areia with you. That way, no one can testify against us and it will  
seem like Areia has committed a sin against the gods themselves. Do you  
understand? Go now!"  
  
As Barachan ran out of the room, Boro grinned as he closed the window.  
"Soon…soon it will all be mine…"  
  
***  
  
"May I have your attention please?" a voice said above the crowd.  
"Everyone who has a mask please put it on and the mystery dancing will  
begin! All your masks have a theme to them and you must find the person  
with your theme! Well hurry up! The musicians still have music to play!"  
  
Mahaado gulped as he realized what mask he had on. "The fox!" he thought  
quickly. "But this means…!"  
  
"Sir?" a voice familiar to Mahaado said behind him.  
  
Turning with the worse fear in mind, Mahaado stared down at Yeoji, who  
was smiling, her mask off at the moment. A polite, nice, smile.  
  
Keeping his mask on, Mahaado quickly coughed to disguise his voice  
realizing that Yeoji didn't recognize him. "Y-yes?" he coughed roughly.  
"I believe we have the same mask theme don't we?"  
  
Yeoji nodded. "Yes, I believe we do. That means we're partners. Will you  
join me?"  
  
Mahaado could feel himself getting uncomfortably hot. "Well…yes…I  
mean…we are."  
  
Yeoji tilted her head and giggled a bit. "Yes." The holding her hand  
out, "Shall we?"  
  
Nodding, Mahaado took her hand. "Wait…" he said gently as he took  
Yeoji's mask from her hands. "You need this." Then gently, he put the  
mask over her head and tied it. "There."  
  
Then taking her hand again, Mahaado led Yeoji out to the dance floor  
where some other couples were still dancing.  
  
"You look exceptionally beautiful tonight miss." Mahaado blurted before  
he could stop himself.  
  
Yeoji only looked up at him, her red eyes soft and kind for once Mahaado  
had never seen. "You as well sir." She responded.  
  
As they danced, Mahaado could feel something inside him that was not  
there before. Not until he saw Yeoji really smile. Soon, they broke away  
from the other couples and soon were by themselves in a corner of the  
courtyard, unnoticed by anyone.  
  
"Are you always this good at dancing?" Yeoji laughed as she put her hand  
on Mahaado's arm.  
  
"No, not always." Mahaado replied, wrapping his arm across Yeoji's back.  
"I never can get into the beat. But you seem to be doing quite well."  
  
Yeoji shook her head. "No…I can't either." She admitted. "And, forgive  
me for saying this, but it seems like…I know you somehow, even though I  
haven't seen your face."  
  
Mahaado grinned. "But I have seen yours." He said quietly. "And I think  
it's beautiful. You should smile more often."  
  
Yeoji smiled as Mahaado pulled her close. "What am I doing?" he raced  
though his mind. "The one I hate the most and is my enemy…the one who is  
in my arms right now…"  
  
As the music slowed, Mahaado and Yeoji stopped to stare at each other.  
"You may take your masks off and reveal to each other who your partners  
are!" a voice cried.  
  
In their small back corner, Yeoji and Mahaado froze, not knowing who  
should make the first move. Then, as gently as he could, Mahaado reached  
up and pulled the string to Yeoji's mask. As it fell into his hands,  
Mahaado smiled to himself as he gazed upon Yeoji. "My fox is even more  
beautiful when she smiles." he offered, lifting her chin up so he stared  
into her. "Can I make you do such a thing?"  
  
"Who are you?" Yeoji whispered as Mahaado turned her so she was trapped  
in the corner.  
  
"Maybe one day you will know." Mahaado whispered back as he brushed back  
a bit of black hair from Yeoji's eyes. "Until then, try to smile more  
and I will find you my yellow vixen."  
  
Yeoji said nothing as she closed her eyes. "I promise." She assured.  
  
Sweeping his hand over her eyes, Mahaado gently traced his finger over  
them. "Keep your promises." He said before untying his mask. As it fell  
away, Mahaado used his other hand to raise Yeoji's face before warily  
connecting himself to her in a long kiss.  
  
As cries of happiness and realization of recognizing who was who in the  
rest of the crowd, Mahaado realized people would notice them soon.  
Mahaado gave one last sweep of his hand in Yeoji's hair and a one last  
brush of his lips over hers before turning and putting his mask quickly  
over his head, disappearing quickly into the crowd.  
  
Silently, Yeoji slowly opened her eyes to find herself alone facing the  
crowd of happy people. Sinking to the floor, Yeoji placed one hand to  
her mouth as two tears fell out of her eyes and down her face.  
  
***  
  
Spark and Pharaoh grinned as Karim and Areia stepped into the room that  
they were holding their lovingly dubbed "Operation Love" in.  
  
"Karim and Areia, rise." Pharaoh said smiling. "We have no ill news for  
you yet. But for now, please stand."  
  
As Karim and Areia stood, they exchanged glances. "Pharaoh," Karim  
began. "What have you called us for may I ask?"  
  
Spark nodded. "We have noticed the relationship between out close  
friends and relatives." He began smiling. "First off, we would like to  
know if you two plan on having a wedding?"  
  
This caused a lot of joy to come from Karim and Areia as they babbled on  
about how the had been talking of getting married a few days from then.  
  
As Pharaoh raised a hand to stop them, Karim and Areia fell silent. "And  
second of all, (I don't mean to rush this, but Spark and I have other  
things to attend to) if you have noticed, Mahaado and Yeoji have been  
made for each other. They just need a push if you will."  
  
Karim and Areia agreed.  
  
"Pharaoh," Karim said. "If you can spare the time, I have a plan to get  
Mahaado to fall for Yeoji and Areia can help me plan for Yeoji."  
  
Spark nodded. "If we can get this plan into the sky, we shall be the  
love gods from now on! The glory shall be ours!"  
  
As everyone laughed, their plans left them long into the night.  
  
***  
  
Yeoji wandered the halls of the palace the next day, constantly stopping  
to look out a window when she passed one and sighing to herself.  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
Stopping, Yeoji sighed as she turned her back to the wall and slowly  
sank down it. Hugging her knees close to her body, she sighed heavily.  
Then softy, a song escaped her.  
  
Dancing in the overflowing wind,  
The desert in the palm of my hand is  
Where my thoughts are.  
The flickering gold  
Of the sinking sun  
Burns everything  
I see.  
Don't say anything anymore.  
I can't hear.  
Well, only the whisper of my once-trembling heart,  
Far away...  
"Yeoji!" a voice cried suddenly stopping the song.  
  
Picking her head up, Yeoji gasped to see Areia and to her horror,  
Mahaado staring down at her. Quickly picking herself up, Yeoji stared at  
Areia trying not to show her embarrassment. "Yes Areia what is it?" she  
quickly asked.  
  
Areia only smiled and closed her eyes. "Having another trance are we?"  
she asked. "You were on 'Far away' when we arrived."  
  
"It's not my fault I do this." Yeoji protested. "I just fall into  
music…" Trailing off, Yeoji eyed Mahaado, who tried to glare in spite of  
the event he knew about last night.  
  
Areia shook her head. "No, no I know. But I have come to tell you  
something important."  
  
This time, looking full at Mahaado with a solid glare, Yeoji swiftly  
said, "If it's important what is he doing here?"  
  
Mahaado grinned broadly back at Yeoji. "Begging your pardon Lady Yeoji."  
He said. "I was only taking the pleasure to see you."  
  
"Only the same pleasure you would have from a spear that's for sure."  
Yeoji snapped.  
  
Grinning still, Mahaado only bowed to Areia and then before Yeoji could  
stop him, swiftly grabbed Yeoji's hand and pecked it teasingly. "I bid  
you farewell and pardon." He said before he turned and left. Ginning  
from ear to ear.  
  
"YOU ARROGANT POMPUS…!" Yeoji yelled after him, being held back only by  
Areia.  
  
"Cousin!" Areia cried holding back Yeoji as she slowly calmed down. "I  
wanted to tell you my news!"  
  
Yeoji went limp and glared after Mahaado as she grumbled, "What was it  
again?"  
  
Areia smiled as Yeoji turned to look at her. "Karim and I are exchanging  
wedding vows." She said blushing red.  
  
Instantly, Yeoji spun around to look at Areia. "What?" she asked  
happily. "Is this true? And Pharaoh and my brother have agreed?"  
  
Areia nodded.  
  
"Areia!" Yeoji smiled as she gripped Areia in a tight hug. "Oh gods I am  
so happy for you! May you and Karim be blessed by Ra!"  
  
Returning the hug, Areia nodded. "Please come to the ceremony Yeoji! And  
do please be polite!"  
  
Yeoji laughed. "Areia, for you, I would walk across the sky itself.  
Being on my behavior during your wedding ceremony will be an easy task  
for me. When is it by the way?"  
  
"Two weeks from tonight."  
  
Gasping and her smile fading, Yeoji stared at Areia. "Two weeks?" she  
exclaimed. "That's barely enough time to get to know someone!"  
  
But Areia shook her head. "No." she said. "I have known Karim before. I  
know somewhere in my heart that he is a good man and we are made for  
each other. But…" Looking away, Areia hung her head. "I am worried that  
I cannot please him. And Boro has also been acting strange lately.  
Haven't you noticed? He is always looking over your shoulder and  
following you under his eyelids. I am afraid Yeoji. Afraid that he will  
try something soon."  
  
But Yeoji shook her head. "No matter about Boro. If he has something  
planned I can handle it. What matters now that we get ready for your  
wedding and ceremony. Have you told Spark and Pharaoh?"  
  
Areia nodded. "They know."  
  
"Good!" Yeoji smiled. "Then we are ahead of us already."  
  
As they began to walk away, someone blocked their path.  
  
"Boro!" Areia exclaimed just before she ran into him. "Excuse me for my  
clumsiness."  
  
Boro nodded, acknowledging the pardon. But then quickly turning to  
Yeoji, Boro said calmly, "Yeoji, I have been looking for you. There is  
something I want you to come investigate."  
  
Quickly, Areia grabbed Yeoji's arm. "I'll come with you." She said  
quickly. But Boro shook his head.  
  
"I have to see Yeoji alone."  
  
At this, a silence swept over the trio. "It's alright Areia." Yeoji  
finally said breaking the silence. "I'll be fine on my own. I promise to  
be right back." Then releasing Areia's grip on her arm, Yeoji turned to  
Boro. "Let's make this quick." She said. "I have to help plan for  
Areia's wedding."  
  
Boro nodded. "Of course." Then gesturing, he held out his hand. "This  
way. It's in the upstairs chamber."  
  
Areia watched worried as Yeoji nodded and began to walk, ignoring Boro's  
hand. Noticing a small but sure gleam of triumph in Boro's eye, Areia  
quickly sensed something was wrong. As Boro and Yeoji walked out of the  
hall, Areia quickly turned and flew down the other way.  
  
  



	3. Boro

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I could be sued for and because some  
of this is based off of Much Ado about Nothing by Shakespeare, it might  
have some quotes or something similar. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF  
SHAKESPEARE'S so please don't sue me! -_-;  
  
"Pharaoh," Spark said as he and Pharaoh walked down a small garden after  
the meal, skipping the party to catch up onto old times. "I do wish to  
discuss other political and pressing matters, but I have noticed my  
sister has taken a…notice to Mahaado?"  
  
Pharaoh nodded. "Yes I know what you mean. They do have  
certain…interests don't they?" he teased. "As well as Karim and Areia."  
  
Spark grinned. "I don't think that Karim and Areia will have much  
trouble…but what would you say if you and I had a bit of fun with  
Mahaado and Yeoji?"  
  
Pharaoh eyed Spark. "What kind of fun?" he asked warily.  
  
"Well, it seems to me that if we can get them to realize they really do  
love each other, then our countries will be even closer."  
  
Pharaoh grinned and nodded. "We cannot do this alone." He reasoned. "We  
will have to enlist the help of others. But I believe they will be  
willing enough. What about Boro?"  
  
Spark sighed as he folded his hands behind his back. "Boro may be my  
elife, but he has recently been plotting against me, causing trouble for  
Yeoji. I have tried to find someone that could protect her, for I fear  
for her safety, yet no one can stand against her fiery will. I know that  
whoever can make their way into her heart will soon realize she is not  
the monster she makes herself out to be."  
  
Pharaoh nodded. "Yes, it seems so. And I feel that once Yeoji sees the  
compassion Mahaado carries, they will think differently about each  
other."  
  
At that, Pharaoh smiled and put a hand on Spark's shoulder. "That  
settles it! Let us go and tell Karim and Areia of our plans. They will  
be together soon anyway. You, Karim and I will work on Mahaado, your  
ladies of the court and Areia work to Yeoji. And if all goes well, we  
shall have two weddings bonding our kingdoms!"  
  
Spark laughed as he nodded. "To long life and health for you my friend!  
You may have just saved my sister from sheer danger and a life of  
loneliness."  
  
"And to you my old friend." Pharaoh said grinning. "You may have saved  
my priest from the same fate."  
  
***  
  
At the hall, dinner was finished and a great party was being held in the  
courtyard outside. People were dancing and singing, playing music, and  
grabbing masks from a stand next to the musicians. Yeoji and Areia had  
gone off together to get a mask while Mahaado and Karim stood back in  
the crowd. Boro had gone off to his room, for festivities were not his  
strong point.  
  
"Areia!" Yeoji laughed as Areia placed an unhappy mask in front of her  
face. "A strange choice for such a happy person!"  
  
Areia giggled as she stole a glance at Karim over Yeoji's shoulder.  
Turning back to the stand, she picked up a mask with a very beautiful  
face of a young lady on it. "How's this?" she asked. "Do you think  
Priest Karim will notice?"  
  
Yeoji rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I think he will  
notice you better without the mask." She said. "But I am more of an  
animal person." And with that, Yeoji plucked out a fox mask that was  
yellow as the sun with black tipped ears and put it on. "I think you  
should pay Priest Karim a dance for being so kind enough to sit with you  
at dinner. And spend some time with him. You'll see me more often than  
him."  
  
Areia smiled. "Thank you cousin. I owe you a favor."  
  
Yeoji grinned although the mask hid it. "Good luck." She said as she  
watched Areia skip off.  
  
Meanwhile, Karim and Mahaado watched as Yeoji picked up her fox mask.  
"Aren't you going to get a mask Mahaado?" Karim asked. "You might have  
some fun even with Yeoji around. Maybe you should try to get to know her  
better."  
  
Mahaado glared. "I'm not going to commit suicide Karim." He said not  
taking his eyes off of Yeoji.  
  
But at that moment, Areia had bounded up them, the lady mask in her  
hands. "Priest Karim…?" she stammered, blushing.  
  
As Karim looked at Areia, he bowed. "I would be honored lady, if you  
would take me to this dance."  
  
Mahaado made a small "Ugh." Sound as Karim and Areia went off together.  
Looking back at the stand, Yeoji was gone, moved on to another part of  
the courtyard. Slowly inching his way forward, Mahaado suddenly found  
himself at the front of the stand.  
  
All kinds of masks were poking out from the pillar like stand. Some with  
happy faces, some with sad, some with long noses, and still other's that  
had strange faces. Some animals were there as well, including a frog,  
snake, and ibis. However, one caught Mahaado's eye.  
  
A mask, set in the back and behind the others stood a silver fox mask  
like the one Yeoji had, but slightly bigger and heavier. Not really in  
control of himself, Mahaado slowly reached for the mask and before he  
knew what he was doing, put it on and fitted it on his head. As he  
stared out through the eyeholes that had been provided, he swept over  
the crowd with his eyes. Then with a sharp turn, he swept away into the  
crowd.  
  
***  
  
Boro watched the party down below his window; his eyes firmly locked  
onto Yeoji. Watching as she put on the fox mask, watching as she talked  
to her cousin, watching as she walked off and into the crowd. But also,  
Boro was watching Mahaado.  
  
As he watched, a figure came up behind him. He was wearing a red robe  
with white cloth around his waist. His arms showed gold armbands with  
roses etched in them. "Master?" he asked. "What is your wish to order  
your humble servant?"  
  
Boro didn't move as he continued staring out the window. "Barachan, you  
know of my feelings for Lady Yeoji do you not?"  
  
Barachan nodded his black hair swaying. "I have heard you speak of her  
many times master." He said in his sneering slithering voice. "Is there  
a plot you have in mind?"  
  
Boro shook his head. "No. There is nothing I can do to get close to her.  
Every time I try, I fail."  
  
Barachan nodded. "Well sir, you could use other hearts as a stepping  
stone to get to hers."  
  
Instantly, Boro stared at Barachan. "What do you mean?" he snapped. "I  
am in an impatient mood. Spark has been ruler of this kingdom long  
enough. And his sister has been without husband for even longer. It is  
time I stepped in!"  
  
Then Barachan suddenly found his master pinning him up against the wall,  
angrily burning his eyes into his servants. "It should have been mine!  
The crown should have gone to me! I am the oldest, I am more powerful! I  
should rule Flaim! Why bother with outside kingdoms such as Pharaoh's?  
Why, why, why?"  
  
Barachan gasped as his air was slowly being cut off. "Well sir…" he  
choked. "I…you…you could manipulate Karim and Areia…then because Areia  
and Yeoji are so close…get her heart when it is heavy and sad…it will be  
defenseless to your charm!"  
  
Instantly, Barachan found himself on the floor. "That's it!" Boro cried  
as he gripped a nearby candle. "That's IT! By ruining the happiness of  
that idiot Karim and Areia, I get the heart of Yeoji and then by simply  
taking out Spark, I can claim the land of Flaim!"  
  
Turning to Barachan, Boro grinned evilly, "I want you to find a lady  
close to the resemblance of Areia, she should not be hard to find. Then  
get the lady to wear this cloak. It makes anyone look like anyone you  
want it to. Wait until Areia and Karim proclaim their love for each  
other and then take her and trick Karim into thinking that what he sees  
is Areia with you. That way, no one can testify against us and it will  
seem like Areia has committed a sin against the gods themselves. Do you  
understand? Go now!"  
  
As Barachan ran out of the room, Boro grinned as he closed the window.  
"Soon…soon it will all be mine…"  
  
***  
  
"May I have your attention please?" a voice said above the crowd.  
"Everyone who has a mask please put it on and the mystery dancing will  
begin! All your masks have a theme to them and you must find the person  
with your theme! Well hurry up! The musicians still have music to play!"  
  
Mahaado gulped as he realized what mask he had on. "The fox!" he thought  
quickly. "But this means…!"  
  
"Sir?" a voice familiar to Mahaado said behind him.  
  
Turning with the worse fear in mind, Mahaado stared down at Yeoji, who  
was smiling, her mask off at the moment. A polite, nice, smile.  
  
Keeping his mask on, Mahaado quickly coughed to disguise his voice  
realizing that Yeoji didn't recognize him. "Y-yes?" he coughed roughly.  
"I believe we have the same mask theme don't we?"  
  
Yeoji nodded. "Yes, I believe we do. That means we're partners. Will you  
join me?"  
  
Mahaado could feel himself getting uncomfortably hot. "Well…yes…I  
mean…we are."  
  
Yeoji tilted her head and giggled a bit. "Yes." The holding her hand  
out, "Shall we?"  
  
Nodding, Mahaado took her hand. "Wait…" he said gently as he took  
Yeoji's mask from her hands. "You need this." Then gently, he put the  
mask over her head and tied it. "There."  
  
Then taking her hand again, Mahaado led Yeoji out to the dance floor  
where some other couples were still dancing.  
  
"You look exceptionally beautiful tonight miss." Mahaado blurted before  
he could stop himself.  
  
Yeoji only looked up at him, her red eyes soft and kind for once Mahaado  
had never seen. "You as well sir." She responded.  
  
As they danced, Mahaado could feel something inside him that was not  
there before. Not until he saw Yeoji really smile. Soon, they broke away  
from the other couples and soon were by themselves in a corner of the  
courtyard, unnoticed by anyone.  
  
"Are you always this good at dancing?" Yeoji laughed as she put her hand  
on Mahaado's arm.  
  
"No, not always." Mahaado replied, wrapping his arm across Yeoji's back.  
"I never can get into the beat. But you seem to be doing quite well."  
  
Yeoji shook her head. "No…I can't either." She admitted. "And, forgive  
me for saying this, but it seems like…I know you somehow, even though I  
haven't seen your face."  
  
Mahaado grinned. "But I have seen yours." He said quietly. "And I think  
it's beautiful. You should smile more often."  
  
Yeoji smiled as Mahaado pulled her close. "What am I doing?" he raced  
though his mind. "The one I hate the most and is my enemy…the one who is  
in my arms right now…"  
  
As the music slowed, Mahaado and Yeoji stopped to stare at each other.  
"You may take your masks off and reveal to each other who your partners  
are!" a voice cried.  
  
In their small back corner, Yeoji and Mahaado froze, not knowing who  
should make the first move. Then, as gently as he could, Mahaado reached  
up and pulled the string to Yeoji's mask. As it fell into his hands,  
Mahaado smiled to himself as he gazed upon Yeoji. "My fox is even more  
beautiful when she smiles." he offered, lifting her chin up so he stared  
into her. "Can I make you do such a thing?"  
  
"Who are you?" Yeoji whispered as Mahaado turned her so she was trapped  
in the corner.  
  
"Maybe one day you will know." Mahaado whispered back as he brushed back  
a bit of black hair from Yeoji's eyes. "Until then, try to smile more  
and I will find you my yellow vixen."  
  
Yeoji said nothing as she closed her eyes. "I promise." She assured.  
  
Sweeping his hand over her eyes, Mahaado gently traced his finger over  
them. "Keep your promises." He said before untying his mask. As it fell  
away, Mahaado used his other hand to raise Yeoji's face before warily  
connecting himself to her in a long kiss.  
  
As cries of happiness and realization of recognizing who was who in the  
rest of the crowd, Mahaado realized people would notice them soon.  
Mahaado gave one last sweep of his hand in Yeoji's hair and a one last  
brush of his lips over hers before turning and putting his mask quickly  
over his head, disappearing quickly into the crowd.  
  
Silently, Yeoji slowly opened her eyes to find herself alone facing the  
crowd of happy people. Sinking to the floor, Yeoji placed one hand to  
her mouth as two tears fell out of her eyes and down her face.  
  
***  
  
Spark and Pharaoh grinned as Karim and Areia stepped into the room that  
they were holding their lovingly dubbed "Operation Love" in.  
  
"Karim and Areia, rise." Pharaoh said smiling. "We have no ill news for  
you yet. But for now, please stand."  
  
As Karim and Areia stood, they exchanged glances. "Pharaoh," Karim  
began. "What have you called us for may I ask?"  
  
Spark nodded. "We have noticed the relationship between out close  
friends and relatives." He began smiling. "First off, we would like to  
know if you two plan on having a wedding?"  
  
This caused a lot of joy to come from Karim and Areia as they babbled on  
about how the had been talking of getting married a few days from then.  
  
As Pharaoh raised a hand to stop them, Karim and Areia fell silent. "And  
second of all, (I don't mean to rush this, but Spark and I have other  
things to attend to) if you have noticed, Mahaado and Yeoji have been  
made for each other. They just need a push if you will."  
  
Karim and Areia agreed.  
  
"Pharaoh," Karim said. "If you can spare the time, I have a plan to get  
Mahaado to fall for Yeoji and Areia can help me plan for Yeoji."  
  
Spark nodded. "If we can get this plan into the sky, we shall be the  
love gods from now on! The glory shall be ours!"  
  
As everyone laughed, their plans left them long into the night.  
  
***  
  
Yeoji wandered the halls of the palace the next day, constantly stopping  
to look out a window when she passed one and sighing to herself.  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
Stopping, Yeoji sighed as she turned her back to the wall and slowly  
sank down it. Hugging her knees close to her body, she sighed heavily.  
Then softy, a song escaped her.  
  
Dancing in the overflowing wind,  
The desert in the palm of my hand is  
Where my thoughts are.  
The flickering gold  
Of the sinking sun  
Burns everything  
I see.  
Don't say anything anymore.  
I can't hear.  
Well, only the whisper of my once-trembling heart,  
Far away...  
"Yeoji!" a voice cried suddenly stopping the song.  
  
Picking her head up, Yeoji gasped to see Areia and to her horror,  
Mahaado staring down at her. Quickly picking herself up, Yeoji stared at  
Areia trying not to show her embarrassment. "Yes Areia what is it?" she  
quickly asked.  
  
Areia only smiled and closed her eyes. "Having another trance are we?"  
she asked. "You were on 'Far away' when we arrived."  
  
"It's not my fault I do this." Yeoji protested. "I just fall into  
music…" Trailing off, Yeoji eyed Mahaado, who tried to glare in spite of  
the event he knew about last night.  
  
Areia shook her head. "No, no I know. But I have come to tell you  
something important."  
  
This time, looking full at Mahaado with a solid glare, Yeoji swiftly  
said, "If it's important what is he doing here?"  
  
Mahaado grinned broadly back at Yeoji. "Begging your pardon Lady Yeoji."  
He said. "I was only taking the pleasure to see you."  
  
"Only the same pleasure you would have from a spear that's for sure."  
Yeoji snapped.  
  
Grinning still, Mahaado only bowed to Areia and then before Yeoji could  
stop him, swiftly grabbed Yeoji's hand and pecked it teasingly. "I bid  
you farewell and pardon." He said before he turned and left. Ginning  
from ear to ear.  
  
"YOU ARROGANT POMPUS…!" Yeoji yelled after him, being held back only by  
Areia.  
  
"Cousin!" Areia cried holding back Yeoji as she slowly calmed down. "I  
wanted to tell you my news!"  
  
Yeoji went limp and glared after Mahaado as she grumbled, "What was it  
again?"  
  
Areia smiled as Yeoji turned to look at her. "Karim and I are exchanging  
wedding vows." She said blushing red.  
  
Instantly, Yeoji spun around to look at Areia. "What?" she asked  
happily. "Is this true? And Pharaoh and my brother have agreed?"  
  
Areia nodded.  
  
"Areia!" Yeoji smiled as she gripped Areia in a tight hug. "Oh gods I am  
so happy for you! May you and Karim be blessed by Ra!"  
  
Returning the hug, Areia nodded. "Please come to the ceremony Yeoji! And  
do please be polite!"  
  
Yeoji laughed. "Areia, for you, I would walk across the sky itself.  
Being on my behavior during your wedding ceremony will be an easy task  
for me. When is it by the way?"  
  
"Two weeks from tonight."  
  
Gasping and her smile fading, Yeoji stared at Areia. "Two weeks?" she  
exclaimed. "That's barely enough time to get to know someone!"  
  
But Areia shook her head. "No." she said. "I have known Karim before. I  
know somewhere in my heart that he is a good man and we are made for  
each other. But…" Looking away, Areia hung her head. "I am worried that  
I cannot please him. And Boro has also been acting strange lately.  
Haven't you noticed? He is always looking over your shoulder and  
following you under his eyelids. I am afraid Yeoji. Afraid that he will  
try something soon."  
  
But Yeoji shook her head. "No matter about Boro. If he has something  
planned I can handle it. What matters now that we get ready for your  
wedding and ceremony. Have you told Spark and Pharaoh?"  
  
Areia nodded. "They know."  
  
"Good!" Yeoji smiled. "Then we are ahead of us already."  
  
As they began to walk away, someone blocked their path.  
  
"Boro!" Areia exclaimed just before she ran into him. "Excuse me for my  
clumsiness."  
  
Boro nodded, acknowledging the pardon. But then quickly turning to  
Yeoji, Boro said calmly, "Yeoji, I have been looking for you. There is  
something I want you to come investigate."  
  
Quickly, Areia grabbed Yeoji's arm. "I'll come with you." She said  
quickly. But Boro shook his head.  
  
"I have to see Yeoji alone."  
  
At this, a silence swept over the trio. "It's alright Areia." Yeoji  
finally said breaking the silence. "I'll be fine on my own. I promise to  
be right back." Then releasing Areia's grip on her arm, Yeoji turned to  
Boro. "Let's make this quick." She said. "I have to help plan for  
Areia's wedding."  
  
Boro nodded. "Of course." Then gesturing, he held out his hand. "This  
way. It's in the upstairs chamber."  
  
Areia watched worried as Yeoji nodded and began to walk, ignoring Boro's  
hand. Noticing a small but sure gleam of triumph in Boro's eye, Areia  
quickly sensed something was wrong. As Boro and Yeoji walked out of the  
hall, Areia quickly turned and flew down the other way.  
  
  



	4. Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I could be sued for and because some  
of this is based off of Much Ado about Nothing by Shakespeare, it might  
have some quotes or something similar. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF  
SHAKESPEARE'S so please don't sue me! -_-;  
  
  
***  
Dashing down endless halls, Areia quickly made her way past many people in an attempt to look for someone that could help her. Servants were of no use, they would only be ordered to leave and not come back. Other members of the court were the same way. She would go herself, but Boro would only brush her aside as well. "I have to find someone who can stand up to Boro…" she whispered to herself. "Karim, where are you…?" But before she could finish her thought, she suddenly ran into someone from behind.  
"Mahaado!" she gasped as Mahaado rubbed his back from the impact. Then realizing he could help, Areia grabbed his arm before he could say anything, dragging him off with her. "I need your help!" she cried. 

Mahaado had no idea what hit him. First he was smacked from behind and then he was being dragged by his arm to some other place by his best friend's fiancée. "Areia! Wait what's going on?" he gasped. "Stop!" Pulling Areia to a halt, Mahaado looked into her worried face. "What's going on?" he asked, seeing the urgency on her. "Where's Yeoji?" Areia slightly jumped up and down, her head twisting from side to side in a hurry. "Please, please Mahaado," she begged. "You have to find Boro and Yeoji and stop them!" Thoroughly confused, Mahaado stared down at Areia as she sank to her knees. "What? Yeoji and Boro?" Grabbing Areia by the arms tightly but gently, Mahaado stared deep into Areia's eyes. "Areia. What is going on? What has happened to Yeoji?" Mahaado asked slowly and calmly   
"Tell me now."  
***  
Boro gently closed the door behind him as he led Yeoji into a darkened  
room. The only thing one could see was a small bed in the middle of the  
room and a small candle lighting the rather large room.  
Yeoji stared at the room around her. "So what in here to cause  
trouble?" she asked as the room darkened even more from the door  
closing. "I don't see or sense anything."  
But Boro had walked up behind Yeoji and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"That's not what I brought you here for Yeoji." He said as he slowly  
walked in front of her. "Yeoji…beautiful as the flowers of the Nile yet  
as cold as the waters." Tracing his finger along her face, Boro  
smiled. "A sunset of the coldest night."  
Yeoji made no motion to his touch. "You were not at the festival last  
night." She said finally. "So you are not him." Then brushing past  
Boro, Yeoji made for the door.  
"Yeoji! Wait!" Boro called behind her, but Yeoji had already gripped  
the handle and tugged.  
It was locked.  
"Boro?" Yeoji asked as she felt him come up behind her. "Unlock the  
door."  
However, feeling only a powerful arm go around her waist, Yeoji tried  
again, pushing down her fears. "Unlock the door Boro." She commanded  
again more firmly.  
But Boro only leaned his head on her shoulder. "I can't." he admitted.  
"The lock in on the outside. And the key is on the other side of the  
door."  
Shivers ran up and down Yeoji's spine as she realized what Boro was  
trying to get across. "Let me go Boro." She warned. "Let go of me  
now."  
But at that moment, the door unlocked and there stood Mahaado, a look of  
shock and "Could it be hurt?" Yeoji wondered quickly as it turned to a  
scowl on his face. "Yeoji, you are called to the King Spark's side." He  
lied. "Now."  
Quickly, Yeoji broke away and ran down the halls away from Boro as he  
stood in the doorway, his arms twitching with anger and frustration.  
"You…you did that deliberately didn't you?" he sneered. "Spark didn't  
really call her."  
But Mahaado said nothing as he glared at Boro. "Don't bother her  
again." He warned coldly before leaving.  
Boro only scowled after him.  
***  
Mahaado quickly walked down the path Yeoji had taken last. However, as  
soon as he turned the corner, no one was there. "Yeoji…" he whispered  
sadly as he turned to leave.  
But just before he took two steps, a soft sniffling noise came to his  
ears. Turning and looking harder, Mahaado noticed for the first time, a  
small white cloth sticking out form a dark corner of the hall.  
Following his ears, Mahaado quickly saw Yeoji, gripping her arms and  
quivering, her staff leaning on her shoulder, her hair over her eyes,  
which were downcast, and full with tears.  
Mahaado stared for a few seconds, feeling his heart sag a bit. Then  
turning without another thought; left.  
***  
"Master! What have you done?" Barachan cried as he groveled at his  
master's feet. "One mistake could ruin this whole plan! Please, do not  
be so rash next time!"  
But Boro only scoffed and turned away. "There's no need to worry  
Barachan." He said calmly. "Yeoji is too proud to tell anyone what  
happened. Only Mahaado may have a clue to what happened. But even then  
I doubt he knows everything. Even if he is a priest to Pharaoh."  
Turning to Barachan, Boro glared. "Have you found a girl yet?" he asked  
angrily. "I have to get this plan underway."  
Barachan nodded. "The wedding will be in two days and all is set. I  
await your command."  
Silent, Boro walked out to a window and stared into the night sky. "All  
is set; the pawn and the players. And so we begin…" Evil laughter  
shortly followed.  
***  
"May a camel spit on you!" Yeoji yelled as Mahaado stormed away in  
another direction.  
Yeoji growled angrily as she stomped out into the courtyard after  
another fight with Mahaado. "Of the stupid and arrogant people…" she  
snarled as she walked to a fountain. Sitting on the rim, she sighed as  
she watched the water fall into the pool below. Her reflection shone.  
Her hood covering her head only revealing her red eyes and her mark on  
her face deep black as she sighed heavily.  
You smile,  
And become a dazzling shadow  
Beyond these arms of mine.  
Hotter than the scorched sands,  
Tears flow  
From my heart.  
However, behind her, Areia and Karim had been alone together behind some  
trees. Hearing Yeoji stomp out like a wild animal had broken their  
privacy as they realized this was an opportunity to put their plan with  
Pharaoh and Spark into action.  
"I believe we have a fox wandering around us love." Karim grinned as he  
stared at Yeoji. "It's the perfect time to set our trap."  
Areia nodded. Then in a loud voice, she called, "Are you sure Karim?  
Mahaado loves Yeoji so entirely?"  
Yeoji stopped suddenly.  
"I never would have believed it myself if I hadn't heard from Mahaado  
himself." Karim said also loudly. "But he and I were discussing matters  
of state and then he suddenly admitted to me that loved her. Who would  
have thought?"  
Snapping her head up, Yeoji quickly looked around. Then with a sudden  
dash, sped off and hid herself behind the fountain, listening closely.  
Areia giggled as she continued. "Gods save us! Wouldn't you agree that  
Priest Mahaado would deserve such a figure such as my cousin? Has he  
told her?"  
"No." Karim responded. "He is so afraid she will take it the wrong  
way! They have shouted and fought so many times, he fears love is  
beyond their reach. I fear it will take a miracle before he can get the  
courage to tell her."  
Areia nodded. "He is a wonderful person!" she continued as she and  
Karim vainly tried to hold down laughter. "I don't understand why she  
just can't open her heart to such a man! Having such pride and sharp  
tongue, I cannot believe he will ever get the chance. My pity to him!"  
As they walked away, feeling their job done, Areia and Karim peeled over  
in laughter.  
"We've done it!" Karim laughed. "All that's left now is Mahaado and we  
shall see love by tomorrow!"  
"Yes, yes!" Areia laughed as Karim took her hand. "Just like our  
wedding tomorrow. Let us hope Pharaoh and Spark can hold their end!"  
After Karim and Areia were gone, Yeoji blinked. "Mahaado…" she  
wondered. "Can this be true? Karim said so himself and he is one of  
the closest people to Mahaado. If it is true, then...?"  
Silently, she got up and left the courtyard wondering.  
***  
"May a camel spit on you!" came Yeoji's insult as Mahaado stormed away.  
Angrily, he turned again to find himself outside in the front of the  
castle where great pillars with painted birds shone.  
"Of all the things to say…and she still doesn't realize it was I on that  
night!" Mahaado growled. But as the memory of the dance and time he  
shared with Yeoji came to him, he put a hand to his mouth and smiled.  
"But I remember."  
From the far right, Pharaoh and Spark just walked around the corner  
chatting. "Pharaoh, look! It's Mahaado!" as Spark caught sight of him.  
  
Pharaoh stared at Mahaado. "Yes." He smiled as he noticed the hand over  
his mouth and the sad look in his eye. "It seems he is also remembering  
something important." Then getting an idea, Pharaoh said rather loudly,  
"Spark, Come now! Tell me what was it that you told me about your  
sister? That she was in love with my Priest Mahaado?"  
At his name, instantly, Mahaado dashed behind the closest pillar and put  
his back to it. "What…?"  
Spark, getting the clue said loudly, "I never thought that my sister  
would have loved any man. She is too proud and stubborn. However, it  
has seemed that my sister has been caught by the love god, and can't  
stop talking of Priest Mahaado."  
"Maybe it is false?" Pharaoh suggested.  
Spark shook his head. "No, it is real. She often asks me whether she  
should write her feelings for him, but then she just tears up the note  
in frustration for she cannot find the right words. They have hated and  
bickered for so long."  
Pharaoh sighed. "It is better if she tell him perhaps?" he suggested.  
"But then again, Mahaado would only make fun of her even more and she  
would never hear the end of it. And a waste too. She is wise and  
virtuous. She is like a flower, dancing on the wind."  
Spark laughed. "Would you Pharaoh take her if she asked?"  
Pharaoh laughed with him and held up his hands defensively. "My honor  
friend, I would love a girl such as your sister, but I'm afraid she is  
already taken by my priest. Do forgive me. Besides, I hope Mahaado  
will closely examine himself and realize that he is indeed unworthy for  
such a girl."  
Spark grinned and nodded. "Of course. But come now, dinner is ready  
and a wedding is tomorrow. Pharaoh my friend, will you join us?"  
As Spark and Pharaoh walked away, Mahaado quietly came from behind the  
pillar he was hiding from. "It…it can't be a trick." He said to  
himself. "Spark said so himself and he is Yeoji's very brother. Maybe  
it is time for the silver fox to come out again. But not tonight but  
rather after the wedding. That way Yeoji can enjoy her cousin's  
company."  
Turning to leave, Mahaado smiled. "I am unworthy aren't I?"  
***  
Boro smiled as he watched night fall. Now was the time. Quickly, he  
walked though the halls, looking for Pharaoh and Karim. Finally, he  
spotted them talked and preparing for the next day.  
"Karim, my friend and priest." Pharaoh said with pride putting a hand on  
his shoulder. "I want to give you my greatest blessing in hope for a  
new life together. I pray you will be happy."  
Karim bowed and smiled. "Thank you Pharaoh." He said. "But I hope to  
continue your service even after I have been wed."  
Pharaoh smiled. "Of course." He said. "I would not ask for anything  
better."  
But Boro had taken his move and walked up to him. "Pharaoh…Priest  
Karim…" he said bowing. "I came to tell you…although it may seem…well  
that's not the point. That your lady is disloyal."  
Instantly, Pharaoh and Karim stared. "Who?" Karim asked. "Areia?"  
Boro nodded. "Yes her. I have seen her more than once meet a man in  
secret. I would have come forward earlier, but I was afraid that she  
would tell her other man and he would inflict harm upon someone."  
Pharaoh scoffed and narrowed his eyes. "Disloyal? Areia? I do not  
trust your word."  
Boro nodded again, more urgently. "I did not believe it either when I  
saw it, but I beg of you Pharaoh and Priest Karim. Come with me tonight  
and you will see for yourself that Areia is indeed disloyal. Come."  
Walking away, Pharaoh and Karim stared after him. "Do you think it is  
true Pharaoh?" Karim asked him. "Can it be that my Areia is with  
another in secret?"  
Pharaoh narrowed his eyes. "I don't know…but I think we should look  
into this. If it is indeed true that you are being deceived, we shall  
make note of it to Spark."  
Karim shook his head. "I shall make note of it to everyone if it is  
true. Please, Ra, say it isn't so!"  
Quickly following Boro, they walked out.  



	5. Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I could be sued for and because some of this is based off of Much Ado about Nothing by Shakespeare, it might have some quotes or something similar. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF SHAKESPEARE'S so please don't sue me! -_-;

***

Wandering silently through the palace's walls, Yeoji sighed to herself as the breeze around her blew. Pulling her cloak close to her, Yeoji cast her eyes downward. "It's cold…and even though the Fox is gone…I wonder who he was…"

__
    
    Before the sky burns itself out,
    I want to know:
    What kind of place
    Is that shining bird returning to?
    Don't say anything any more.
    I can't hear.
    Well, only the whisper of my once-trembling heart,
    Growing farther way...

"Maybe you'll find him someday." A voice said behind her. Then followed, a heavy black cloak fell over Yeoji's head. "Here. Take this."

Pulling the cloak off gently in confusion, Yeoji stared up into Mahaado's smiling face. "It'll make you warmer." He said. "What are you doing out here at night?"

Yeoji smiled as she held the black cloth to her. "I was meeting a friend. Meeting and parting."

Mahaado grinned. "Do you think you'll see him again? Maybe with different eyes?"

Yeoji shook her head as she looked out into the night, which was quickly turning into day. "See him again? Maybe. With different eyes? Hardly. He let me go. And I…I let him go as well."

Mahaado smiled as he put his arms around her. "Then you are mine." He whispered into her ear. 

However, in the shadows, a figure grinned silently as he watched the two in the darkness.

***

The next day, Spark and Yeoji were walking down the halls together, wondering what to do with Areia. "We can't just leave her alone. Spark, we have to find a way to prove her innocence." 

Spark nodded. "Yes I know. But the only problem is that committing a crime such as this if she did commit it is a sin to the gods and I fear for Areia's safety among the public people. Pharaoh is my wise and long friend Yeoji. I know he would not say Areia would do such a thing if he did not see it for himself. And because he is my friend, I am torn by what he and Karim say about my niece who I have known almost all my life. Yeoji, sister, I must ask you to keep your temper in check during these times. Do not anger Pharaoh and his people for my sake. And yours."

Nodding Yeoji looked down. "On the other hand, brother, I have to tell you about something…"

But at that moment, Pharaoh and Karim appeared a frown on both their faces. 

"Spark," Pharaoh said. "Do you have the time to talk? We have to discuss the matter of Areia and Karim."

Spark nodded. "Yeoji," he said turning to her. "Please keep safe." Then he left her with Karim as he and Pharaoh walked off to talk.

Karim and Yeoji stared for a few minutes. "So…" Yeoji finally said. "Priest Karim I hope you are well. And now in your pardon, I leave."

As she turned and walked away, Karim suddenly called out to her, "Lady Yeoji, why do you not believe what Pharaoh and I have said? We have seen what has been seen with our own eyes. What keeps you from embracing the truth?"

At this, Yeoji only stopped and turned to face him. "Hope." She said before turning and walking away. 

***

"So here is my report. Karim along with Pharaoh are all caught up in their little mess of problems." Barachan said to Boro that night. "Pharaoh and Spark are still debating over the wedding…event…and Areia has disappeared. Said to be dead from shock that Karim would accuse her and dishonor her in such a way as he did. I haven't seen a body however. Nevertheless, Mahaado and Yeoji draw ever closer, although I have something that could stop it."

Boro shook his head slowly in anger. "Anything! Any barrier any cross, anything that can stop Mahaado and Yeoji from going any farther is good! Tell me, have you found the one thing Mahaado cherishes most?"

Barachan nodded. "Yes master, but…"

But Boro dismissed him. "Kill it." He said angrily. "And then bring me the thing or something of the persons. Bring me something back at all costs." 

Barachan slowly nodded. "Tomorrow night I will carry out our plans." Leaving his master's chamber, Barachan thought silently to himself. "I can use the cloak to look like Mahaado…then when Yeoji is lured by me and unsuspecting, I shall rid the world of her! Master will be pleased!" Taking a small dagger hidden in his clothes, Barachan smiled. 

***

The next day, Mahaado slowly crept into Yeoji's room, the door being unlocked. Careful not to snag his white robe onto anything, he gently tiptoed to the edge of her bed. Then, after staring at her sleeping form for a few minutes, he gently clasped a thin gold chain around her neck in which a small dragon with red eyes made out of gold shone. Seeing his work was done, Mahaado gently walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

***

When Yeoji woke up a few minutes later, she yawned as she slowly stretched. But then she felt something around her neck. Reaching up, she felt the dragon and ran her fingers over it as she smiled and thought of one thing. "Mahaado…"

***

"Sister!" Spark gasped as he saw the glistening dragon around Yeoji's neck as she came in for morning greetings. "Where in Ra's name did you get that?"

Yeoji smiled as she looked down at the dragon. "Oh this?" she smiled. "This came from someone special." 

In the back, Boro frowned as he watched Yeoji grin at her brother as he playfully tried to find out who the person was. "Mahaado…" he snarled silently under his breath. "Stealing pig…"

But at that moment, Mahaado came in, grinning from ear to ear as soon as he saw the necklace dangling around Yeoji. "Lady Yeoji, I bid you good morning." He said taking her hand, kneeling, and kissing the back. 

Boro struggled to be indifferent.

"Can this be true?" Pharaoh commented as he watched Mahaado and Yeoji. "The two of you? Together? Maybe my eyes deceive me?"

Mahaado stood and smiled. "No Pharaoh, your eyes are fine." He said. "Lady Yeoji and I are for each other even though it did not seem as so the first time we met."

Karim, who was sitting next to Pharaoh, smiled. "May I congratulate you Spark. How is the life of a lover?" 

Mahaado shook his head. "Better than I thought." He responded. Then turning to Yeoji, he asked, "Tell me Yeoji, what part of me did you fall for first?" 

Yeoji only grinned and said, "All. Although such evil faults I fell for could never combine with me. But let me ask you something. What did you suffer for me?"

Mahaado only made a funny face. "Suffer? Indeed! I suffered because I love against my wisdom although my spirit and heart contradict it."

"Ah! You poor heart!" Yeoji smiled. "Would you like me to take you to the healer?" As they sat down together at the table, Yeoji continued. "Or maybe you should cut it out to stop the risk of being in pain again?"

Mahaado smiled. "You are too dangerous to be taken lightly my lady."

Yeoji smiled as she leaned on Mahaado's arm. "It seems so." She said. 

Mahaado closed his eyes. "But that's one of the parts I fell for anyway."

***

That night Barachan grinned as he slipped the cloak over himself. Then standing in front of a mirror nearby, he smiled. 

Mahaado smiled back.

"Perfect." He said as he looked over the black robes he wore. "Absolutely perfect. I look just like him. I even sound just like him! The fool! Soon he will be groveling at my masters feet and we shall be victorious!"

"Barachan!" 

Haring his name, Barachan quickly turned to see the shocked face of Boro. "Mahaado!" Boro cried. "What are you doing here? Get out!"

"No master!" Barachan cried bowing quickly and putting his head to the floor. "It is me! Your faithful servant Barachan under the cloak's disguise! Please believe me!"

"Barachan?" Boro asked bewildered. "So the cloak works better than I thought. I presume you are going to carry out your task?"

Barachan nodded.

"Good." Boro said. "It won't be long now. And now Yeoji has that necklace…!" Angrily, Boro grabbed the nearest thing, which was a candle and threw it across the room with all his might in which it shattered and fell to pieces to the ground. "I should have given her that necklace!" he snarled angrily. "I should have been the one! Go Barachan now! And make sure Mahaado suffers greatly! When the thing has been destroyed, make sure you call me to the scene for I want to see his pain."

"Yes master."

***

"Spark," the priest at the wedding said to him as they met that night. "I was coming here to warn you, something foul is in your palace. I have come as swiftly as I could."

Spark eyed the priest curiously. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "What devilry do you speak of? Be swift!"

The priest nodded. "First I beg you to call forth Boro and Karim as well as Pharaoh. But most of all, I ask that you call forth Mahaado and Yeoji with all haste to your presence."

Spark nodded. Turning to a nearby guard, Spark issued his orders and the messengers went out at once.

***

A knock on Yeoji's door. 

Slowly, Yeoji opened it to see Mahaado, in black robes show at the door. "Lady Yeoji…" he said as he bowed. "I came by to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

Yeoji shook her head. "I don't know. I have a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight, but I cannot be sure of what. Maybe you can help me Mahaado."

Mahaado nodded. "Yes." He said, as his voice became more sinister and evil. "Maybe I can. Let us go out to the courtyard where it is…dark…and we may discuss this fear of yours."

Yeoji nodded. "Alright. But the fear is growing inside me and for some reason, I know not."

Mahaado grinned evilly as he led Yeoji out the door. "But I can think of why lady…" he thought as he led her outside. "I can think of many reasons why…"


	6. Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I could be sued for and because some of this is based off of Much Ado about Nothing by Shakespeare, it might have some quotes or something similar. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF SHAKESPEARE'S so please don't sue me! -_-;

***

Spark nodded as Pharaoh entered the room. "Pharaoh." He said. 

"Spark." Pharaoh answered with a nod. 

But the priest was too frantic to notice. "Good, good, everyone is almost here. All who are missing are Yeoji and Mahaado, but they shall be here shortly. I hope I have allotted enough time to explain."

Suddenly, Mahaado burst into the room. "You called Lord Spark?" he asked. 

Spark nodded. "Yes. We are about to get the truth to the puzzle of the wedding. Stay, for I may need your help later."

Turning to Karim and Pharaoh who stood nervously by themselves, the priest glared. "You two." He snapped. "Have slandered an innocent lady and by that, you should apologize to her bones for she is dead."

Karim and Pharaoh nodded. "I never wanted her to die." Karim said. "Only to be served justice by which she had betrayed me." 

The priest shook his head. "But she didn't. I have overheard Boro and Barachan talking about how they tricked you into saying those accusations to Areia on your wedding day."

Realizing he was being caught, Boro gasped. "What! No, the priest speaks lies!" he cried. "I have done no such thing!" 

Spark nodded. "Priest, this is my elife! One of my closest friends. How can you say he is a traitor?"

The Priest shook his head. "You know why." He said. Then walking up to Boro, he stared him straight in the eye. "For your sister Lord Spark. That's why."

Everyone gasped as they stared at Boro. "Boro…" Spark said. "Is this true?" Then angrily, Spark drew his knife from his robes and pinned Boro against the wall. "Speak! Or I will end our friendship here and now and cut you!"

What else could Boro do but either die a horrible death in the dungeons of Flaim or tell the story?

"I did devise a plot to slander Areia through Karim and Pharaoh." Boro began. "And in doing so, I hoped that Yeoji would be hurt. Hurt enough so she would see my kindness towards her finally. And then I would become successor to the throne." Angrily, Boro growled at Spark. "It was mine! It should be mine! I should be king! Not you! How dare you, a mere boy take the throne and crown? And Yeoji…Yeoji should be by side always…"

"Enough!" Spark yelled as he turned his wrist and hit Boro with the flat of the blade, causing a thin red line of blood to form on Boro's cheek. "Yeoji would rather die than be with you! This I know! Hold him guards! Make sure he doesn't speak!"

As two guards came up and gripped Boro, they bound him with rope and held a blade at his throat. Meanwhile, Spark turned to the priest. "We have said Areia was dead." He said looking at Pharaoh and Karim who hung their heads. "And so forth, we have gained no pity. Karim, What have you to say of this?" 

Karim only shook his head. "I…I don't know…" he admitted. "I thought for sure…I thought…" then suddenly, he threw himself on the floor and began to weep bitter tears. "What have I done? What have I said? Areia…forgive me! I'm sorry!"

As Mahaado comforted his friend, Pharaoh stepped forward to Spark. "Spark…" he gasped still bewildered. "I…I am so sorry…I was wrong." 

But Spark smiled. "No friend." He said gripping Pharaoh's shoulder. "It is good to have you back. For we have played a trick of our own. Areia!" 

Gently and sadly, Areia stepped into the shadows. 

Wondering, Karim and Pharaoh gasped. "Can this be?" Pharaoh whispered. "Is she back from the afterlife?" 

"Areia…" Karim said sadly as she made her way to him and knelt by him. "Can it be? If you are here to haunt me, then do so to your pleasure. I have wronged you greatly and I deserve to die."

But Areia smiled as she took Karim's face in her hands. "No Karim…" she said. "I have not died nor come back from the path of the dead. I understand you were tricked and if I had been done the same, my reaction would have been similar to yours. Do not wish you were dead. For I want you to live."

Then, Karim threw his arms around Areia and they shared a deep hug. "Do not leave me again." Karim said. "Don't."

Areia nodded. "I can't."

During this, Pharaoh and Spark smiled to one another. "Friend," Pharaoh said. "Forgive my rashness. I have been a fool."

But Spark would not hear of it. "No matter now." He said. "For all is well and done. Where is Yeoji? And the messenger?"

Mahaado also looked around the room realizing Yeoji was not there. "Where is she?" he asked a bit of urgency in his voice. "No one has come after me through the doors."

At this the priest sunk his head. 

"Priest?" Mahaado asked noticing this. "What else is going on? Where is Yeoji?"

The priest shook his head. "The other part of the plot was that Yeoji be found by the servant of Boro, Barachan. He was going to take a cloak and under its cover and under Mahaado's face, kill her."

Instantly, Spark strode forward to place the dagger against Boro's throat once more. "You ordered for my sister to die?!" he snarled. "You have committed treason and slander in one move! You will pay dearly for this!"

But Boro shook his head. "What? I never wanted Yeoji to die!" he protested. "I only wanted to love her!"

But Mahaado would hear none of it. "You bastard!" he seethed as he strode up and pinned Boro against the wall, a sudden strength coming to him as he lifted him above the ground. "Where is he?! Where is Barachan! Answer me!"

But Boro only shook his head. "Only to make you suffer did I order Barachan to kill the one thing that was most precious to you. That is all."

"And did you not think?" Mahaado cried. "That the one precious thing to me was Yeoji? Fool! Idiot! I cannot waste my time with you!" Then angrily, he threw Boro down and dashed out of the room. 

"Send out guards and soldiers!" Spark ordered. "Scan the palace for either Yeoji or Barachan! As for Boro, lock him up until I can think of a good enough punishment for him! Place five men around him and give him the dirtiest cell! I want no one to leave or come into the palace!"

***

The rain began to fall as Mahaado dashed through the palace's halls. "YEOJI!" he cried as lightning and thunder crashed outside. "YEOJI ANSWER ME!" 

But there was no response.

Running to he room, Mahaado threw open the door. "YEOJI!" he cried. But no one was there. Angrily, Mahaado turned and made his way outside, a race against time.

***

"I don't know what it is." Yeoji said sadly. "But I can sense a great evil around me…something bad is going to happen." 

Mahaado nodded. "Yes." He said his voice beginning to sound like Barachan's and not Mahaado's. "Please, come to me."

Getting up, Yeoji began to walk to Mahaado, but then a sudden warning flashed though her mind. Stumbling back, Yeoji blinked and shook her head a few times. 

"What is it?" Mahaado asked innocently. "What troubles you dear? Come here and may you find comfort in my arms."

But Yeoji shook her head. "No…no Mahaado…I can't…I can't think…something is going to happen." Getting up, Yeoji stared ahead, her red eyes fixed with determination. "I have to find my brother."

But as she began to leave and the rain began to fall, a hand shot out from the dark and grabbed hers. "Mahaado…!" she cried as she suddenly felt herself being pushed into his arms. "Let me go! What's wrong with you?"

"YEOJI!" a sudden cry came across the sky. The real Mahaado had called.

Realizing he was going to be caught if he didn't act quickly, Barachan quickly threw back his robes, revealing a sharp dagger as he pulled Yeoji close to him so she could not see as she struggled to get away.

But then the real Mahaado appeared from the entrance. "Yeoji!" he cried running for her. "NO!"

Turning at her name, Yeoji turned at the exact moment Barachan threw off his cloak and pulled out his dagger. "Mahaado…?"

"Yeoji!" Mahaado cried as the white dagger flashed in the night. "NOOOOO!"

Then to his horror, the dagger came down as Yeoji faced him, just missing her heart. As he stopped in terror he watched as the blood came forth, along with the bloody dagger in hand, Barachan's triumphant grin as he grabbed her necklace and ripped it from her neck as she fell, and then Yeoji slowly falling. 

As Barachan caught her, he stared down triumphantly at Yeoji, her necklace shimmering in the night. "Good bye fox." He said. "So from the gift of the Silver Fox."

Yeoji could feel herself fading. Things were becoming unfocused and blurry from the rain in her eyes. "You…are him?" she asked softly before she felt Barachan let go of her body and drop her to the floor, leaving her behind. 

"YEOJI!" Mahaado cried, tears beginning to spread from his eyes. "Yeoji, no!" 

Running up Barachan, Mahaado angrily pulled out his own dagger hidden in his own clothes. "Come here bastard!" he cried as he swirled around and caught Barachan's cloak in his hands, causing it to come off. 

As Barachan turned from the force of the pull, Mahaado raised his dagger. And then with a non-human cry, he slashed it downward to Barachan. But Barachan quickly sidestepped Mahaado's rage-driven strike and scampered off and away into the night. 

Emitting a cry of anger and frustration, Mahaado threw his dagger down and ignored him. Now was the time to help Yeoji. 

Running up to Yeoji who had picked herself up so she was leaning on the rim of the fountain, Mahaado gently helped her up into his arms. "Yeoji…" he whispered. "It wasn't me…I'm sorry I wasn't here on time!" 

But Yeoji shook her head. "No Mahaado…" she whispered, pain making her tremble. "Don't apologize to me. I only wish Ra would spare me to be with you. The wound isn't deep I don't think. He missed because of you. You saved me Mahaado."

"What are you saying? If I saved you, you wouldn't be in this state!" Mahaado said trying to quell his fear as he stared into her eyes. "If it wasn't for me, then this would never happen to you! Forgive me Yeoji!"

But Yeoji shook her head. "Mahaado…" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes. "If I never knew you…I'd be safe, but half as real. Thank you…I'd be lost forever…without you." Then Yeoji trembled once more, wincing in pain.

Now it was Mahaado's turn to shake his head. "Sh…don't speak. I'd also be lost forever without you…empty as the sky…I love you vixen."

Yeoji smiled. "I'll never leave you…Silver Fox."

Crying loudly, Mahaado grasped Yeoji close to him, her necklace in his hand. As he did, a soft song came into his ear:

__
    
    Dancing in the overflowing wind,
    The desert in the palm of my hand is
    Where my thoughts are.
    The flickering gold
    Of the sinking sun
    Burns everything
    I see.
    Don't say anything anymore.
    I can't hear.
    Well, only the whisper of my once-trembling heart,
    Far away...
    You smile,
    And become a dazzling shadow
    Beyond these arms of mine.
    Hotter than the scorched sands,
    Tears flow
    From my heart.
    Before the sky burns itself out,
    I want to know:
    What kind of place
    Is that shining bird returning to?
    Don't say anything any more.
    I can't hear.
    Well, only the whisper of my once-trembling heart,
    Growing farther way...
    If someday I am reincarnated,
    I will become the flame that protects you,

Then… never again...

***

Barachan smiled as he made his way down to the dungeons where his master was being held. "No guards here…Spark is stupider than I thought." He thought to himself. Slowly, slowly, he made his way down to the cell where he saw Boro. "Master!" he called. "I have done it! I have slain the one thing that Mahaado loves!"

But Boro didn't answer.

"Master?" Coming closer, Barachan strained his eyes to see in the darkness. Soon, he was right up against the bars. "Master?"

Suddenly, a hand shot out form the darkness and grabbed Barachan's neck in a tight and unmerciful grip. "Gottcha." A voice said. 

Surprised, Barachan peered into the darkness. There, not Boro, but Karim sat in the cell, grinning. "I have the prisoner." Karim said as torches immediately lit up the room. 

Gasping in surprise and darting his eyes back and forth to look around, Barachan felt the bitter touch of cold steel on his neck. 

"Well, well." Spark said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Looks like the beast always comes back to claim his due…Barachan, you are charged with the attempted murder of my sister. May Ra help your soul."

And the only sound then was a scream echoing through the night.

***

"Is she awake yet?" Mahaado asked Areia as they stood beside her bed. However, seeing Yeoji's eyes closed, Mahaado shook his head. "No, never mind." 

Seeing he wanted to be alone, Areia gently got up and walked out, closing the door behind her. Mahaado and Yeoji were alone, in the healing room, Yeoji on a bed of white and gold blankets.

"Yeoji…" Mahaado said sadly as he sat down in a chair. "You'll be alright here. Where you belong. Home. And I must go back to help and serve the Pharaoh. We are two different worlds Yeoji. But…" Taking her hand, Mahaado sighed as he pulled out the dragon necklace he had given to her and put it around her neck again. "I will return to you. You have to stay here and rest. Get better love. And maybe, if the gods allow it, I will see you again."

Then getting up and leaning over her, Mahaado closed his eyes as he felt Yeoji's hair and lips on his own.

***

"What…?" Yeoji whispered as she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" 

Smiling back, Areia looked down at her. "You're home." She said. "Mahaado was able to get you here on time despite the fact you two took so long in coming."

Yeoji blinked. "Mahaado? Where is he?"

But Areia shook her head. "He's leaving. Packing up to go. He can't leave Pharaoh, but he sends his love and his goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Yeoji repeated as the truth dawned on her. "…No…!"

Getting up, Yeoji suddenly felt the sharp twinge of pain in her chest. 

"Yeoji!" Areia cried. "Get back down! You're not healed yet!"

But Yeoji shook her head. "I can't let him leave me like this!" she cried, tears forming. "That bastard! Where is he?" Then without another thought, she stumbled off to find Mahaado. 

"Mahaado!"

***

Outside, Mahaado was packing up to leave in the carriage he and Karim were to be riding back home. "Yeoji…" Mahaado whispered in the wind. "I'm sorry I cannot say goodbye."

Karim nodded. "I know. I have to leave Areia behind as well Mahaado. But it cannot be helped. We have to go back home now."

Sadly, Mahaado nodded. "But…" he said sadly looking back at the palace. 

But no more could be said as they climbed aboard the carriage Spark had lent them.

"May it bring you to good fortune back home." He said. "Pharaoh, visit sometime soon."

Pharaoh nodded. "Good bye friend Spark." He said. "May Ra shine upon you."

"And you the same." Spark nodded. "Karim, Mahaado, I enjoyed your visit. You are welcome in Flaim at anytime. Good bye."

Karim nodded and bowed, but Mahaado still stared at the palace. 

"Mahaado?" Pharaoh asked gently.

Shaking his head, Mahaado came back to his senses. "Oh…begging your pardon Lord Spark. Thank you and good bye."

Then turning to leave, Mahaado gave one last longing glance at the palace. "Yeoji…farewell." 

As they got into the carriage, Mahaado stared longingly out the window.

"Mahaado…" Karim said as he sat next to him. "Don't worry. You'll see her someday."

But Mahaado only stared. "I miss her already." He said sadly. "I can still hear her voice."

"MAHAADO!"

"HUH?"

Hearing his name, Mahaado threw open the door and ran outside. As his eyes grew wide to what he saw, he gasped. There was Yeoji glaring hard at him, tears running down her face. "Yeoji?" he gasped.

"Damn you Mahaado!" Yeoji cried as stared at him from the stairs, the pain in her chest growing. "You think you can just walk away from me like that! Without even saying good bye!" Then in her sadness, she fell on the stairs on her side, whimpering in pain. "How could you? How could you? How can you leave me like this?"

Mahaado felt tears come on as he flew up to her, picking her up from the stairs. "Yeoji…forgive me…!" he cried. "I never meant to leave you like that!"

Yeoji shook her head. "I won't accept that!" she cried, tears falling from her eyes. "Mahaado! I don't want you to leave me!"

"I won't!" Mahaado cried as he held her head. "And neither you from me. I love you Yeoji!"

As Yeoji stared into his eyes, she shook her head. "You can't leave me! I love you too much!"

But Mahaado shook his head, tears falling from his face. "I have to go. Yeoji, be strong and never forget me. I will return. My fox is even more beautiful when she smiles." he offered, lifting her chin up so he stared into her. "Farewell vixen." Then, bowing his head, he held her face gently as he bent down to her one last time.

"Farewell Mahaado…"

And then, tearing himself away, Mahaado turned and made his way to the carriage. "Don't look back…" he told himself. "You won't be able to stop yourself if you do."

As the carriage once again started to move and pull away from Flaim, Mahaado felt his heart tear and twist to leave. Then, before he knew what he was doing, he was staring out the window into the day to Yeoji. A dragon with red eyes glowed around her neck as tears fell upon it. "Yeoji…" he whispered into the wind. "You and I will meet one day, when the time is right. Until then, love with red eyes, I can only pray that day comes soon. And even if it never does, I shall see you in the after life Yeoji. Farewell my only love."

As a tear fell down his cheek, he sighed and turned back into the carriage, facing the new day with a sky of white and gold.

***

Now you have heard. Hear my tale of pain and great loss. I was never able to return to her on account of the Bakura incident. But I never forgot her. How could I forget her? I wish you could have seen her smile. I wish I could see her smile. Once more…in Egypt…when I could make her do such a thing…

Thank you to all the people who have read and thank you very much for all the people who have reviewed. I appreciate the time and effort you take.

DS.


End file.
